Minneapolis Trip
by dabyflowers12
Summary: The gang heads off on a school trip to Minneapolis. But what all will happen there and will some people find love?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hey guys! Before the story starts I'm going to tell you about the storry. See I live in Canada and my school band and choir took a trip to Minneapolis this year. I had an amazing time and thats how I got inspired for this story so enjoy!**

**#############################**

Hi! I'm Ally Dawson! I'm a songwriter but I love to sing to! My best friend is Austin Moon! Anyways today I woke up early because our band class is going to Mineapolis for 4 days! I'm so excited! I actually got up like an hour early so I spent a whole lot of time making sure I had everything, enough batteries and making sure I have enough snacks and good books for the long ride on the beaver bus*.

I put on a white tank top and some dark skinny jeans. You gotta be comfy when you're sitting in a bus for like a ton of hours. My dads working today so I have to take the bus.

I grab my sneakers, slip them on and run out the door so I can catch the bus. I have to haul my suitcase up the steps and it hardly fits in the tight city bus.

Finally the bus stops at Marino High. I grab my suitcase and haul it down the stairs of the bus. When I get out the bus doors close and I walk off towards the school entrance. I immeadiatly spot my friends by the old oak tree in front of the school. I run towards them as fast as I can with a huge suitcase trailing behind me.

When I reach them I put my suitcase down and give everyone a big hug. "Hey guys! Are you excited for Minniapolis?" I asked excitedly. "Heck ya!" said Dez. "When I'm there I'm going to eat a _mini_ _apple _and a _mini soda._" Dez says, cracking up at his own joke.

"I cant believe they're letting the four of us room together." I said. "Yeah." said Trish. "I'm going to get suck with this bozo." she said gesturing to Dez, who was staring intensly at the tree. "Well I'm really excited that we get to perform." said Austin.

We kept talking for a while until the beaver bus came. It was verry big and long. Everyone had to load their stuff in the bus. I had a hard time lifting up my suitcase. "Need some help?" Austin asked. I nodded and he put it in with the other suitcases. "Thanks Austin." I said. "No problem." he replied.

We all loaded the bus and I took a window seat on the right side. Austin came and sat next to me. Dez sat in the aisle seat next to Austin on the left with Trish on the other seat.

The teacher came on the bus and took attendence. Then she gave us all a number and when she called that number we would have to say here.

Finally they finished the attendence and the teacher took her seat. Then the bus began to move and we were on our way. But this is just the beginning.

**#######################**

***I'm not sure if you have beaver buses wherever you live but they do here in Canada**


	2. Chapter 2

I watched as the bus pulled away from the school. Everything started to move and you could hear everyone chatting and laughing.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Trish asked. "Oh! How about we sing?" Austin suggested. "Thats a great idea!" I said. "You guys can sing, I'm going to read the latest issue of cheetah beat." said Trish pulling out the magazine.

"So do you want to sing with me?" Austin asked, putting on a pouty face. "Sure, why not!" I replied with a smile.

_Summer love hanging in the air_

_Hot sand on my feet but I dont care_

_Its all I ever wanted _

_I hope it never ends_

_So good to get away_

_All day in the car-_

"You mean bus." I interrupted. "Yeah sorry." he said.

_All day in the bus but thats ok_

_Cause I like like like it like that_

_Just chillin with my friends_

_Cause I know_

_A summertime vacation song_

_And you know_

_Wherever we go you'll be singing along_

_Like na na na_

_Na na na_

_Na na na_

_Na na na_

"That was so much fun!" I said to Austin, after we finished. "Yeah." he said.

I decided I would read a book so I pulled out Freak The Mighty, a book we read in English class but I fell in love with it.

I started reading it again and got so lost in the book, I didnt even realised we had stopped for lunch.

Austin had nudged me and told me. "Where are we?" I asked. He just shrugged his shoulders. I put down my book and grabbed my purse while trying to stand up.

Austin held my hand so I wouldnt fall. "Austin will you come with me?" I asked. "Sure." he said.

We got out of the bus and walked into the big mall, our hands still linked together.

**Authors note: Hey guys! How are you liking the story! I threw in a bit of auslly there! Did you like what I did with the song which i DONT own? Ha! Anyways thanks for reading and dont worry theres still alot more to come! Love ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

When we entered the mall, you could hear all the noise of all the people and you could just barely hear the music they were playing.

I walked with Austin over to the food court. They had so many different options. I finally decided to go to a chinese food restaurant. I got some fried rice, chicken balls, fried veggies and an egg roll. I also got a diet coke.

Austin got some food from there to, but I'm not quite sure what he got exactly. "Here." the cashier said, handing me a fortune cookie. "Thanks!" I said and walked over to an empty table.

Once we finished I decided to read my fortune. _"You will find True Love verry soon." _I read off the fortune.

"Huh. Mine just said something about remember to recycle." Austin said laughing a little.

We got up and threw out our garbage.

"We still have some time here. Can we go shop?" I asked. "Sure." Austin said. I then grabbed his wrist and took off with him trying to keep up to me. We stopped at _Garage_ first.

I walked in, totally in awe of all the nice clothes. I found some shorts, a couple tops and even a dress.

"Austin, I'm going to go try these on. Will you wait here?" I asked him while trying to keep the clothes from falling. "Sure." he said.

Everything fit fine and I ended up spending like 100 bucks there. Thankfully I had saved up a TON of cash for the trip.

After that I kept dragging Austin around the mall and bought some more stuff. I still had TONS of money leftover though for the Mall Of America.

Around the time we were supposed to be leaving I spotted a photo booth. "Austin! Austin! Lets go get our pictures taken!" I practically squealed.

Me and him got in there and put the coin in the little slot. We goofed around for all the pictures but the last one was the most memorable. When I was trying to think of what we should do, Austin suprised me and kissed me.

I kissed him back and it was so awesome! It was also my first kiss! After that we got out and went to go catch up with everyone else.

They did attendence and then we left the big mall to get back on the beaver bus. But all that time I just couldnt stop thinking about the kiss.

**Authors note: Hey Hey hey! So did you like the auslly? Theres still way more to come!**


	4. Chapter 4

When we loaded the beaver bus, it had started to lightly rain outside. Austin helped me put my bags in the overhead cabinets. The sound of rain calmed me and I decided to continue reading my book.

We were about to leave when we realised we were missing Trish and Dez. The band teacher had to go in to find them. I rolled my eyes. I could have predicted that they would have gotten lost.

When they came back they were arguing alot. The teacher told them to be quiet and they went and sat down.

The bus then left after one of the helper teachers took attendence.

After a while I got to the last chapter of my book. I was feeling really tired. I finished the chapter then put it in my carry on bag. I let out a small yawn and rubbed my eyes a bit.

"You tired?" Austin asked. I nodded my head slightly. "You can rest your head on my shoulder if you'd like." he said. "Thanks." I mumbled and let my head fall on his shoulder. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was Austin wrapping his arm around me.

**#################################**

"Ally, wake up. We're here." Austin said softly while slightly shaking me. "Where are we?" I asked before yawning and streching my arms.

"We're at the comedy sports improv theatre in Minneapolis." he said. "Whats that?" I asked while rubbing my eyes. "I guess we're about to find out." he said.

He helped me up and we walked into the small mall together while following the rest of the group. We finally arrived at the place.

It had a glass window with their logo on it and a concession stand. We walked over towards where we were sitting which was in a darker room with big tvs that had these slideshows playing. In the middle of the room was a big stage.

"Austin?" I asked. "Yeah." he awnsered. "Never mind." I said.

Finally the show started. What they did was do improv but as a sport. They played for points. There were 2 teams. The red team which was St. Paul (the twin city of Minneapolis) and the blue team which was Minneapolis (which is the twin city of St. Paul)

In the end won by one point but the show was still hilarious. After that we loaded the bus to go to Famous Daves for supper. But this time we made sure we didnt leave Trish or Dez behind.

**Authors note: Hey guys! I hope you're liking the story. I actually did go to the comedy sports theatre and those teams I mentioned were the teams they had there. And St. Paul did win by 1 point but it was hilarious! Anywasy keep reading! Love ya**


	5. Chapter 5

We arrived at Famous Daves after about 10 minutes of driving. We got up once again so we could go into the restaurant.

Me, Austin, Trish and Dez grabbed a table for the four of us. The teachers had already ordered the food so we only had to order our drinks.

We all got pepsi to drink. At this Famous Daves they had live Jazz music playing. It was really good. The waiter brought us our drinks a while after that and we thanked her. Then we started talking about the bed situation.

"I call the bed!" Dez said. "I call couch!" Trish called. "Hey Dez can I share the bed with you?" asked Austin. "No!" Dez practically screamed. "Ok. Then I guess you and me will be sharing a bed." he said to me. "Ok." I said blushing a little.

After a while the waiter brought us a big plate of food to choose from. There was chicken, coleslaw, beans, toast, ribs, corn and corn bread muffins. We all dug into the food which was extremly delicous. At one point Trish and Dez started a food fight between them. They started throwing beans and coleslaw at eachothers faces.

I just tried to focus on eating and not on the weird scene happening a few chairs over. Finally we all finished eating. Trish and Dez had to use alot of napkins to clean up the mess they made.

After that we all loaded the bus once again and were on our way to the hotel.

**Authors note: How was that chapter? I know there wasnt really auslly but there will be more. Sorry it was so short! I promise the other chapters will be longer! Keep reading and I love u guys! :)**


End file.
